reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva in Peril
is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Eva Cortes is a prostitute in Casa Madrugada owned by a man named Mario Alcalde. When the player comes across these Strangers, Mario is beating Eva for what would appear to be no evident reason. Once the player intervenes, an offer of $200 to buy her freedom is presented. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before these Strangers will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Landon Ricketts mission: "Lucky in Love" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Intervene and stop Mario from beating Eva. *Pay Mario $200 for her freedom. *After a few days, ride to Las Hermanas and locate Eva. *Inquire with the nun praying at the altar for information regarding Eva's whereabouts. *Ride to Sepulcro. *Confront Mario in the graveyard. *Alternatively, use the execution method suggested in the mission details section of the page. Mission Details First off, make sure to not kill Mario. If you do, Eva will run away in fear. Give Mario the $200. After Mario accepts the payment, Eva will thank the player and make her escape to Las Hermanas, a Church just south east of the player's current position. The quest will then inform the player to check in on her after a few days. Once sufficient time has passed (a day or two), a purple circle will appear around Las Hermanas. Upon arrival, continue to the end of the church and speak with the nun praying inside the church. She will confirm that Eva ran off with someone and they were headed to Sepulcro (a cemetery to the east). Approach Mario and a cutscene will begin. Mario is digging Eva back out of a shallow grave but offers no explanation for this. He exclaims that he didn't kill her and that he only hit her, offering a possible explanation that he may have simply hit her too hard this time. Marston then asks whether he will get his money back before or after he kills Mario. A duel will ensue. Be warned: Mario is pretty handy with a pistol, you will need close to 100% on your gauge to defeat him. Disarming Mario during the duel is not possible, and will end with the player's death. By checking the "Strangers" under the stats tab, it will inform you that Mario killed Eva in a drunken rage. After having killed Mario, loot his dead body, and you will recover your $200, and an added $5 to $7 along with positive Honor and Fame. Trivia *If you walk away at the first encounter, you will fail the mission and have to restart it at a later time. If you kill Mario at the first encounter, the Mission will fail. However, Eva and Mario will respawn at the same location several game days later, allowing you to complete the mission. *If you pull a gun in the church the nun may get up and walk away and you will fail the mission. *On some occasions Eva will stay half dug up. *If you aim a weapon at (or kill) Mario in Sepulcro BEFORE the cutscene occurs, the mission will fail and you will have to restart it at a later time. *You cannot defeat Mario by disarming him in a duel. This is similiar to "Remember My Family" as Edgar Ross cannot be defeated by disarm as well. Glitches *There has been an occasion where two Evas spawn. They will get attacked by wolves, and when one of them dies, the mission fails, saying that Eva is angry that you attacked Mario. *On occasion, Eva will spawn twice, and even in the cutscene. One will go and one will stay. *Sometimes, after paying Mario, the player can walk to the front of the building to see Mario threatening Eva with a knife. Any actions towards stopping Mario will fail the mission. on 360 and PS3 Gallery File:Eva_in_Peril.png|Eva being abused by Mario. File:Picture_33.png Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- es:Eva en peligro Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player